Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward a monument mounted airbag system as well as airbags for same.
Description of the Related Art
Disposing airbag assemblies within airplanes is generally known. Additionally, mechanisms for making bulkheads or other monument structures within airplanes safer are also generally known. One application includes a safety system for reducing the risk of injury during a survivable crash of a high-speed passenger vehicle including a bulkhead panel that is movable, compliant, and mounted to an energy absorbing means, such that force transfer between a passenger and the bulkhead may be reduced during crash events. However, the system does not teach, among other things, the use of an airbag assembly, and is therefore inapplicable to the present invention.
One airbag arrangement for bulkhead seats includes an airbag mounted on a bulkhead wall and configured to inflate in front of the seat occupant, in a direction generally downward toward the occupant's legs, such that the occupant, upon travelling forward under momentum, collides with the airbag. However, this airbag arrangement is also inapplicable to the present invention, as the present invention is configured for seating arrangements wherein at least a torso of the occupant is predicted to travel in a direction other than directly forward during a crash event, such as when the occupant is seated in a seat that is mounted at an angle relative to the direction of travel of the aircraft.
One structure mounted airbag assembly includes an airbag assembly having an airbag and housing or mounting structure, mounted forward of, and offset to one side of, or laterally offset from, the aircraft seat. Additionally, the airbag is configured to deploy from a position offset from the seat, toward the seat, at an angle thereto. Such a configuration, however, has several deficiencies, which are addressed by the present invention. For example, the airbag is configured to deploy toward the seat. In scenarios where the passenger deviates from a predetermined path of travel during a crash event, the airbag is substantially likely to fail to receive and arrest the passenger.